Berrypaw
❝ What lesson is there to teach, Stag? I should be keeping kits away from their parents, huh? Keeping kits with you, who couldn't care less about raising your own? That's a pretty bullshit lesson to me. ❞ — Berrypaw to Stagstar Berrypaw is a lanky, red-pointed tom-kit with wide, sky blue eyes. He lives in WindClan with his family, Stagstar and Bearpaw, and is currently an apprentice. 'Appearance' Heritage: Oriental Shorthair x American Curl x Moggy Description: Currently, Berrypaw is a creamy white with rusty, tabby points on his face, back, tail, and front paw. His defining features are his round, pale blue eyes and his large ears. He's currently growing into his awkward height, and has some trouble with his paws. Due to breaking his left hind leg, there is now a pair of scars ringing his ankle and a large cross scar marking the place where the rock impaled his flank. During more humid months, his leg will hinder his gait a bit. As he ages, his eye color will deepen from a powder blue to a rich, clear blue, and will gain a pale lavender ring around the pupil. Also, at his adult size, he will be tall and lean, and hold a sort of gracefulness to him. The reds on his pelt will either deepen or blanch, depending on where they are. His hidden genetic traits include a bobbed tail and wiry fur. Voice: Shaky, slight accent Scent: Heather and the sun Gait: Carefully, but runs in great leaps 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Witty -' Description of trait * '''+ Focused -''' Description of trait * '''+ Insightful -''' Description of trait * '''± Doormat Self-confident -''' Description of trait * '''± Sensitive -''' Description of trait * '''± Flighty -''' Description of trait * '''− Apprehensive -''' Description of trait * '''− Obsessive -''' Description of trait * '''− Feeble -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Moss **Berrypaw has good memories of the moss-cats that he had made with Batpaw during their kithood. He still keeps his in his apprentice nest. *Ladybugs **"Purdy!" 'Dislikes' *Being stuck in one place **Berrypaw can't stand being tied down. Being forced into something usually triggers his fight or flight instincts, which usually ends with him running away. *Fires **His mother, Finchcreek, died in a fire on the ShadowClan border, leaving him with the immense guilt of being the only one of his siblings who knows of her true fate. 'Goals' *To be leader of WindClan DROPPED *To keep Batpaw safe *To catch his first rabbit COMPLETED *To go to a gathering 'Fears' *Being alone **When he was left by himself during the farm trip, he became increasingly nervous and reclusive. It now results in him being extremely clingy and protective. *Being a disappointment **Berrypaw is terrified of letting down his clan and the ones that he loves. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|WindClan= :"The hills are on fire. Let them burn." ---- :Finchcreek/Deceased/Mother/⦁ ⦁/100% ::"She's dead, I guess. At least she can still watch Bear from the sky, though." :Berrypaw was never very close to Finchcreek before her death, so he doesn't remember anything more than snippets about her. He respects her for raising Bearpaw and him, though, and was glad that she could make him happy. :Stagstar/Leader/Father/⦁ ⦁⦁⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"COWARD." :After recent events, Berrypaw now sees his father as nothing more than a controlling, power-hungry bastard who can't see farther than his own nose. It's doubtful that his viewpoint on him will ever change. :Bearpaw/Apprentice/Brother/⦁ ⦁⦁/90% ::"I'm sorry, Bear. I'll make it up to you." :Berrypaw is angry at himself for not reaching out to Bearpaw in their youth and not trying to protect him more. He tries his best to make up for his failure, though. :Batpaw/Apprentice/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ⦁⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁/99% ::"These dreary tunnels are making her so sad. Maybe I could do something to cheer her up.." : Berrypaw has been best friends with Batpaw since they were kits, and he'd do anything for her. He depends on her greatly, and is stressed to the point of making irrational decisions when she's gone for an extended period of time. He can't explain why his heart seems to flutter around her when they're together. :Cloverdapple/Deputy/Mother figure/⦁⦁ ⦁⦁ ⦁⦁/90% ::"Clov is real nice to me. She's like the ma I never had." :Although Berrypaw hasn't known Cloverdapple for very long, he likes her a lot and looks up to her. He secretly wants to mentor one of her kits when he becomes a warrior, but he's much too nervous to ask about it. :Sandlily/Medicine Cat/Friend/Dots/Trust% ::"She's real cool. Almost like another ma. I hope I can help with her kits!" :Berrypaw admires the molly for her motherly instincts and strong moral compass. :Pigeonthorn/Warrior/Relation/Dots/Trust% ::"Speech." :Opinion. :Marigoldeyes/Warrior/Relation/Dots/Trust% ::"Speech." :Berrypaw had previously met Marigoldeyes and assumed that she was at least a likeable cat to be around. After the violent words traded at the ShadowClan border, though, Berrypaw is wary around her. :Cougarclaw/Warrior/Admires/Dots/Trust% ::"Finally, someone who actually makes some damn sense." :Berrypaw hasn't formally met the tom, but he respects him and is glad that they have the same view on the whole Halfwolf event. He would like to get to know him better. |-|ShadowClan= :"If Halfwolf was confident enough to take his kits to ShadowClan, then I trust that they'll take good care of them. Maybe they'll accept me if I really need it.." ---- :Halfwolf/Warrior/Father-figure/⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁⦁/Trust% ::"Speech." :Opinion. :Flickerheart/Deputy/Acquaintance/⦁ ⦁/Trust% ::"Speech." :Opinion. |-|RiverClan= :"Eh." ---- :Heatherpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁ ⦁⦁/Trust% ::"Speech." :Opinion. 'Quotes' ❝ Yeah. 'n' when my pa makes me an apprentice, we can explore the moors together! Wouldn't that be fun? Runnin' through the heather and catchin' glow bugs in the rye wit' each other. Not havin' to be stuck in this stuffy camp.. ❞ — Berrykit to Batpaw 'Trivia' *His warrior name will most likely be Berrysun. 'Fanart' Berry boot.jpg|By: Bootleggdd Berry sarah.png|By: Eyota berry emme.png|By: FrostyLeSnowMan berry ty.png|By: KillahZilla berry al.png|By: Lyndeer Notable Roleplays --- Arguing with Stagstar (07/16/2018) --- "What do you want?" Berrypaw mrowed to Stagstar, looking up at him defiantly. "Take off your cast." He coldly replied, his eyes back to being unfeeling, like he was Berrypaw growled a bit, but slid the cast off before tucking the leg close to him. "Put it down and walk on it." He commanded him once again. "Why should I?" Berrypaw retorted, lip curling. "Because I'm trying to teach you a lesson!" He snapped at him, his head snapping up to full height. His eyes flared up again and what shone through was pure anguish. "What lesson is there to teach, Stag?" Berrypaw snarled, slamming his injured leg onto the ground and holding back a yelp of pain. "I should be keeping kits away from their parents, huh? Keeping kits with you, who couldn't care less about raising your own? That's a pretty bullshit lesson to me." He spat on the ground before looking back up, fangs bared. "You want to know how I broke my leg? I broke my leg doing the exact same thing Halfwolf was trying to do, except I was stupid enough to fail. I tried to fucking run away, but I failed. But once I heal.. I. Won't. Fail. Again." He glared up at him, ears pinned back. "So hurt me. Fucking hurt me. It won't matter." Stagstar looked at Berrypaw with unrelenting eyes. This wasn't his son anymore. In the week that he'd been seemingly like this, he'd changed completely. "What happened?" "What do you mean, what happened?" Berrypaw snapped, tail lashing. "Why are you so... Cold?" "Why do you think?" Berrypaw scoffed. "It's because of you. I have to be cold to even live within the same damn room as you. You practically ignored my brother and me when we were children. You send your clanmates on a stupid farm goose chase. You ripped Cloverdapple away from her children. You broke Bear. You tried to rip Halfwolf away from his children. And lookie here, you MADE ME TAKE OFF MY FUCKING CAST JUST TO HURT ME." He snarled, tail raised angrily. "So yeah, I'm cold, so what? At least I don't take sick enjoyment out of destroying families. At least I ain't you." "I thought you'd say that," He tried to keep his composure, but he was obviously about to break down. He'd already known all this, and now he just didn't know what to say. This was no way he could redeem himself now, Berrypaw didn't stop being his son, he lost his son. His eyes looked at the small tom. He'd done everything wrong, and now if he went down that tunnel, he would be skinned alive and Berrypaw would be the new leader. The thought of Berrypaw becoming a leader now frightened him. "Why the hell are you upset? I should be the one crying here! I'm in so much fucking pain because of you!" Berrypaw jerked his chin towards his injured leg, eyes blazing. "Do you ever even think? Do you even put in any damn effort to be a good father, or a good leader? I didn't fucking think so. There are so many damn cats that try to please you, and what do you do to them? You take away their kits, belittle them, call them traitors, and treat them like some shit on the bottom of your paw!" Berrypaw stomped on his cast with his uninjured paws, lips peeling back in disgust. "So I'll suffer, if that's what it takes to make you learn. If it takes me running from your idiot patrols or hurting myself just so Halfwolf and his children can be happy in a place that isn't here, then watch me do just that! And know that I will never, ever take your horrible treatment just to be your deputy. Halfwolf was treated like trash, and Cloverdapple nearly got her kits taken away from her. I do not want to learn what'll happen to me." Stagstar blankly stared at Berrypaw. If I say anything, I'll just make it worse. Despite him wanting to argue as much as possible, he didn't, instead he looked lethargic, his ears pinned towards his head. "Say something!" Berrypaw yelled, throat aching from his violent ranting. "Say something that makes you fucking worth it! Do you even care!?" His little chest heaved from the strain of holding himself back. He ached to attack Stagstar and sink his jaws into his throat, but he didn't. "You came here to teach me a fucking lesson, didn't you? So go ahead, teach me something! Be the leader you said you would be, or the father you said you would be! TALK TO ME!" Stagstar looked at Berrypaw and bit his lip. "I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground, this only proved more how cowardly the leader was. Berrypaw's lip curled up in complete disgust at the spineless leader. "Coward. You can't even look me in the eyes. You don't deserve my fucking respect." He glared down at Stagstar, a cold look in his pale eyes. "Don't talk to me again. Don't look at me. Don't even breathe in my direction. Because at the end of the day, all I want you to remember of me is how much I hate you. You will never be my father, and you will never be my leader. You are nothing to me." Spitting at his feet, Berrypaw limped back into the tunnels, displaying his injured leg with pride. "T-thanks," Berrypaw stuttered, ears burning. Nobody had ever said something that nice to him before. "I ain't as good wit' words as you are, Bat, but.. yer like the sun on a dark 'n' cold day for me. Always makin' things warm 'n' bright. Helpin' me see things I ne'er seen before.." Trailing off, he glanced down at the heather around them, watching the lightning bugs dance over the stalks as they swayed along with the cool night breeze. "Can't do things right wit'out th' sun on yer side. Can't see where yer goin' 'n' always feelin' chilly. I don' get like that when I'm 'round you, though. E'rythin' always turns out right when I'm wit' you.." — Berrypaw talking with Batpaw (07/22/2018) "I helped them leave because they wanted to, Cloverdapple. They said they wanted to go live with Halfwolf, so I helped them." Berrypaw refused to be guilted again. "I helped them escape from a patrol and a leader that didn't care what those kits wanted! They didn't even bother to ask." He took a step back, chest heaving. "But I asked them. I asked them what they wanted, and they were so excited to go live with a their father, who I know loves and cares for them. And I bet they're happy living in a place where they're free to do whatever the hell they want without a patrol chasing their father down, promising to skin him alive." — Berrypaw arguing with Cloverdapple over Sparrowkit and Wrenkit (08/01/2018) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Apricate Category:WindClan Category:Apprentice